For The Love of The Game
by Kazu Darktoro
Summary: KaixOC, MariahxRei. Some very adult fanfics revolving around Beyblade.
1. Mariah's Feelings

This is just a quickie MariahxRei pairing. MATURE!

-----

After the his match with Mariah at The Asian Finals, Rei, exhausted from all his yelling and such, flopped down on his hotel

bed.

At least the beds are nice here, he thought, as he rolled over. In fact, he was starting to get a second wind, and was soon out

of bed and pacing around. He was about to consider ripping his Driger at the wall to see if it left a mark when there was a

knock at the door. "It's probably Tyson with a bunch of food from the buffet." He thought as he opened the door. But it wasn't

Tyson at all.

It was Mariah.

"Oh, h-hey Mariah! I didn't know you were here-"

"Nyaaah! Rei-kun!" She said, jumping on him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Didja forget about me? I had so much

fun at the match, and I figured you could use some company and stuff!" Rei blushed as she hugged her legs tighter around

his waist and laid her head on his chest. Rei backed up a step, tripped, and they both crashed down onto the bed. She

looked up and Rei realized how awkward this would look if Max and the rest of them burst in. "Er... Mariah..."

"Tell me Rei-kun," she said with a catlike face she made when she knew what to do,

"Didja ever have time to think about me?" She tipped her head to one side. "Of course, you-you're my childhood friend, and

the closest person to me." He stuttered, unsure where she was going with this.

"What kinda... thoughts do you have 'bout me...?" "What...I've never really, I mean, er..." She sighed looking at him with one

eye open. "Oh, you're hopeless! Don'tcha get it yet? How long have we known each other?" She leaned over him frowning.

"Y-years... since we were kids! But what does that hafta do wi-"

He never finished his sentence as she leaned over and kissed him. They broke apart, and Rei said quietly "Oh."

The look in each other's eyes was enough to permit more kissing, from both ends. As their kissing became more passionate,

their hands explored the other's figure, Rei's hands running through Mariah's bright pink hair, and Mariah's hands running up

and down Rei's chest. She looked at his bright yellow eyes, like shining lights, beckoning her to embrace him, love hidden

within him finally surfacing. Rei undid the first strap on her karate outfit and she didn't care at all. She wanted him to love her

as much as she loved him, and she was willing to do whatever he wanted, as long as he wanted. This was their moment,

alone, loving each other, finally showing their true emotions. And Rei's thoughts were probably similar, if he could think clearly

at all. His incredibly hot childhood friend was giving herself to him, and he wanted to make the moment last. "Mmmmm..."

Mariah groaned suddenly. "I can't stand it!" And with that she undid the rest of her karate out fit, revealing a simple, almost

flimsy white lace bra.

"Please, Rei. You don't know how many years I've waited for this..."

He looked at her, on her knees at the end of his hotel bed, wearing nothing but pink track pants and a small white bra. Rei

leaned forwards and took one breast in his hand moved it around, illiciting an overjoyed sigh from Mariah. "Yeah..." She

purred. She leaned right back, and Rei quickly gave her pillows to rest on. Moving forward, he kneaded her chest with both

hands, bringing bigger sighs from the wanna-be catgirl. "Rei... your hands...ooh...are so soft..." She giggled. "That... tickles.."

He moved up and massaged her shoulders to relax her a bit, and leaned himself on her, moving up to french her.

"Mmmnn...mmm.." The only sounds to be heard were Mariah's sighs as they kissed endlessly. "No, Rei... I-I want more." He

blushed. "I'm not sure what to-" "I don't care, just do something!" She said, eyes closed in anxiety. "O-ok..." He moved down

to her sizable chest and looked at her tense face, expectant. "Ah!" She gasped, as he pressed against her breasts, nipples

erect through the cheap bra. He breathed on her neck, and run two fingers around her nipples through the fabric. "Ohhh, I'm

taking it off!" she said in longing as she undid her bra and let her chest hang out. Rei thought she was big before, but that

was with the bra on. Mariah was _big _for her age. And to think, Rei thought sliently as he moved to take one in his hands, they

were his... he took her pink nipple in between his fingers, and tweaked and squeezed it, finally taking it up a notch and

leaning to suck on it. As soon as he did this Mariah yelled, "YES! Oooohh... that's so nice...more..." He decided not to

disappoint her as he began to rub her pert buds with his fingers, rolling them around and entering them into his mouth

occasionally. Mariah was breathing heavily, and panting as Rei kept up his assault on her breasts. "AAAAAHH!" She pushed

up against the head board and pushed her chest into his face, almost grinding it on him as she moaned and panted. "More!

Lick them, rub them, give me more..." "I got it, I got it," He said, amused at how eager she was, and really getting into it

himself. She already said I could do what I wanted... and she's seriously into it, Rei thought to himself, so... why not. He went

to undo his jeans and pulled out his hard-on, which she immediately latched onto. "You want it Mariah?" He said nervously.

"Yeeees!" "Go ahead." With that cue, she immediately began sucking him off, licking and swallowing every inch of it in her

mouth. Now it was Rei's turn to feel the heat, as he groaned. "Mariah... your tongue is so long, mmmm..." he splurted all

over her face, much to her delight as she began to suck his juices off herself.

All night they played with each other, laughing and pleasuring each other, until they finally crawled under Rei's partly wet

sheets, too exhausted to do anymore.

"I... I love you, Rei."

"I love you too... Mariah."

-----

The End!

Hope you like it; I was listening to some really beautiful songs when I wrote it, like Chobits "Let Me Be With You",

Escaflowne's "Mystic Eyes", and Tsubasa's "High Touch".


	2. Meaghan, My Childhood Friend

For The Love of The Game 

Meaghan awoke the next morning in her hotel room for the tournament. Sighing, she smiled as she remembered she was meeting Kai today.

Humming to herself, she got dressed and tottered around all ditzy-like, fell on her bed, got up, and then doddled out of the room singing.

Kai blushed as he put his gloves on. He was meeting Meaghan today. It had been so long since he had seen her, and now these...feelings

were coming back to the surface. He had never felt so close to anyone like he felt about her. She had been his only friend and then she had

left him... "Well, I'm just...glad she's back, I suppose." He said to himself. Sighing, he walked out of his room.

Meaghan saw him across the street as she sang to herself and ran over. "Ohayo!" She yelled, glomping him. His eyes widened and looked

around, as if hoping someone would save him. He definitely wasn't used to this. "What should we do todaaaaay?" She said, holding his

hand and pulling him toward a cafe. "Erm... I don't know...I've never really...done this before." Her hand is so warm, Kai thought to

himself.

"Whadya want to eat, Kai-kun?"

"O-oh... I'll just have a coffee."

"Kay! Two coffees and one o' those jelly thingies!"

She brought the stuff to their table and sat down. Kai sipped his coffee, looking out the window.

She giggled as she nibbled on the donut, and got jelly on her lower lip and chin. Kai looked at her, blushed bright red, and quickly looked

out the window again.

She wiped her mouth and put her hand on his. "Isn't this nice?" She asked,.

Kai flushed even more. "Y-yeah." "Say... Kai-kun? Do you think my boobs have gotten any bigger since I left the abby?" She leaned over

the table with her legs on her chair and laughed girlishly. Kai had no idea what to say. "Wh-wh-what brings this up?" "Oh nothing, I guess."

She sat back down. Kai's heart was racing now. He needed to calm down. You've never even been out with girls before! His mind

shouted at him. You rarely even partied with the Bladebreakers! Calm down, he said to himself. Take a deep breath. "Could we...go

somewhere more for us?" She asked, gazing at him with her big, deep purple eyes. "You-you mean like..." "Yeah, let's go to the secret

house!" Kai sighed. This felt natural again. Like all these years had never happened... They both stood, holding hands looking at the secret

place they had found. A barn-like house that had an attic with neat old stuff, and a couch overlooking the horizon. It was the best place for

two close friends to go. But Meaghan wasn't just a close friend... she was his girlfriend. He just didn't know it yet! She smiled at him and

he looked at her. He suddenly realized she _had_ grown since her departure from the abby. Not only that, she wasn't wearing a bra! "U-uh,

Meaghan, I-" "C'mon, let's go inside!" They ran in and looked around at all the old reminders of their prescence. Kai felt his flame, his

heart, rekindling, burning once again. He almost felt as if the loneliness, the emptiness inside of him was melting away at the sight of their

scribbles and little hearts on the walls, their toys on the floor. He wandered over to the ladder. He turned around was about to say

something when Meaghan caught him in a kiss. If there was one thing Kai had absolutely never experienced, (or even seen) it was kissing.

Not sure what to do, he just did she was doing. "Mmmm..." She pushed her tongue past his unwilling mouth. He again knew nothing about

this, but he sure was enjoying it. He wrapped his own tongue around hers, instinctively. Their tongues danced until she pulled away, letting

her tongue slide out. As she did this, she had a look on her face the blader had never seen before; lust. She suddenly turned him around

and pushed him onto the ladder. "Up you go, mister!" She poked him and he scurried up into the attic, and was followed seconds later by

Meaghan's head poking out of the hole, obviously looking for something. She spied the couch, and jumped over it, landing in it and looking

out the window. "Kai-kuuuun! Come sit with me." He came over and she pulled him onto the couch. He fell beside her, and she pulled him

into a passionate kiss. "I love you Kai-kun." she said, smiling at him with a face that made Kai melt. "M-Meaghan-chan..." "Sorry I'm being

like this, I just... really missed you." "I missed you too. I thought about you constantly when you left." He was laying on his back now.

"Really?" "Yeah. In fact, I got really cold to everyone... It was like, without you there to warm my heart, I didn't want to talk to anyone."

"Kai-kun, you're very poetic." "Not re-" She turned over, and laid almost on top of him. Then she began to undo her shirt. "I never dated,

or anything the whole time I was gone, you know." "Wh-wh-wh-" She stopped. "What is it...? You don't want me to--I'm sorry!" She

blushed deep crimson and hastily moved off him, looking away. "Meaghan-chan! I...I love you too." Meaghan opened her eyes suddenly.

"R-really?" "Yes! I do want... to do this..." Awkwardly, he reached out and put his hand on her chest. She looked at him, obviously

surprised. "I'm... I'm...I'm all yours Kai-kun!" She yelled, blushing even more. She fell on him, his hands still under her chest, and cried a

bit. "I dreamt about you all the time! I saw you on TV once, beyblading, you were so serious and mature! It... it turned me on." She cried

into his chest for a moment, and then got on her knees on top of him. She smiled, tears on her face. She leaned down and he started to

undo her shirt. He had been right, she _wasn't_ wearing a bra. As soon as her shirt was undone, she laid down, and Kai started to rub her

breasts lightly. ""Oooooh..." She sighed. "Try the middle... Kai-kun..." He took her nipples and twisted and squeezed them. "Aaaah!" She

cooed. He leaned down, stopped for a moment, then started sucking one of them, wrapping his tongue around her nipple softly.

'Kai-kuuuuuun... aaaah..." She put her hands in his grey hair, tangling them in it, sighing. Kai moved his other leg so he was over her and

started to lick her chest all around her nipples, as instinct took over. "Your breath, it's so hot..." He moved up, still massaging them, shifting

and rubbing them together. Coming to her red face, her eyes closed, he kissed her again, and this one was longer and more passionate.

Their mouths broke apart, but their tongues continued to wrestle as Kai moved down to her jeans and undid the button. She opened her

eyes, and for a moment, they both stopped, looking at the other, as if silently asking if it was ok. The submissive look in Meaghan's eyes

said enough, as Kai moved a hand into her jeans, and started to rub her panties gently. She shivered. "Oooooooh... god..." As he did that,

he moved down and swallowed her nipples, sighing with enjoyment. "Take...take them off..." she said quietly as she kicked off her jeans.

Kai looked at his hand on her panties, moved away from her chest, and started to slide them off. His heart pounding, he let his instinct

guide him as he moved between her legs and started to lick her swollen lips. "AHH! Oh...my god...that feels so...ahhhhh...good..." she

moaned louder and louder, as Kai began to get into the mood, parting her lips, eventually flattening his tongue against her throbbing clit.

"AAAAAAAH! YES, OH PLEASE! YESS!" Tears of pleasure rolled down her cheeks as she cried and thrust her pelvis into Kai's face.

"Oh, I want that so bad!" She groaned as he pressed against her soft virgin skin harder. He saw the hole, thought for a moment and slid his

tongue into it. She moaned louder. Sliding it in and out, Kai sighed. "Slide it in...deeper! More... oh god..." She bit her lower lip. This is

amazing, she thought. Do I want him to go all the way...?

As his curled tongue snaked into her passage, she held onto the back of the couch as she felt the orgasm coming on.

"Oh...oh...YEEEEES!" She screamed, crying and twitching she blew her juice all over Kai's surprised face. She collapsed, heaving. Kai

licked some of the juice out of the corner of his mouth. It was sweet. Sighing he put his arms around her.

"Kai-kun... do you want to... do it?"

Kai's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

She smiled warmly again. "Absolutely. I've never felt that great in my whole life. Well, not since I used to, er...think about..." She looked

away blushing. He guessed her thoughts. "It's ok... I...myself..." She looked at him with her mouth open a bit. Then she smiled differently!

"Then let's go already!"

Before he could protest she had his pants down She giggled inside because he already had a hard-on. He's still an average boy at heart.

She licked up the side of his dick and held it in her hands. Smiling she started to suck on it deep-throatedly. Kai groaned. Sliding her

tongue all over him, she played with it, rubbing it with her soft hands. He groaned louder, feeling really good. She suddenly came up to his

face, frenched him, and pushed herself onto him. At this both of them gasped and he stayed in her. As she began to pump, they both

started to moan, Mea more so. Kai felt the barrier inside her, repressing his passing. "Meaghan-chan, are you sure?" "Yes...I want this."

Bracing herself, she lifted her butt and thrust hard into Kai. It broke, and she yelped.

"Owwww."

"Are you okay... Meg-chan?"

"I'm...fine. Now please... fuck me."

Kai sighed, closing his eyes wearily. Putting his hands on her soft curvy waist, Kai slowly helped her get a rhythm going. "Oh...oh...oh."

Pumping harder, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against his face, her large boobs squashing against his pecks.

The feeling of her breasts rubbing against his chest was almost more than Kai could bear, as she rammed his dick deeper and deeper into

herself. As they both got closer and closer to their peak, Mea screamed with surfacing passion. "Ohhh...goooooooood! Aaahhh...aaaaah...

AAAAAHHH!" She moaned, as she climaxed with him still deep inside her. The shudder from Mea and soft heat of her insides drove Kai

over the edge right after, and he shot his seed into her.

They rolled off each other, Kai's now limp crotch sliding out of her and she flopped next to him, sweating.

"That was...better than beyblading." Kai said quietly.

"Is that it, Kai-kun? Is that all you have to say after I give myself to you?" Meaghan turned around to look at him on the couch.

"Well, I... I mean..."

"I... I can't believe you!"

"I..."

"Soka?"

"I've never felt anything comparable except the rush of adrenaline I get when I blade."

"I guess that's fair. But.." She put her arms around him lazily, snuggling her face into his bare shoulder.

"Me... I've never felt that great in my whole life. I love you Kai-kun. I want to do this every day."

Kai sat up. "But what if you got pregnant?" Kai saw this on TV once. "That's what happens isn't it?"

Mea sighed. "They have things for that."

"They do?"

"Yes. So you don't need ta worry."

"Alright."

And so, Kai and Meaghan-chan spent many wonderful nights together. And over time, Kai's frozen heart was warmed again.

THE FREAKING END.


End file.
